1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flange protector which may be installed and removed without tools. More particularly, the invention relates to a flange protector having flexible integral connection means for connecting the flange protector to the flange, the integral connection means having a transport position in which the connection means are in the plane of the protector to facilitate storage and transport, and an engagement position in which the connection means bend out of the plane of the protector to engage the flange. For installation, finger pressure on the connection means causes them to rotate about a flexible hinged portion and when pushed through bolt holes on a pipe flange, the connection means extends through the bolt hole and engages the back surface of the bolt hole. Light finger pressure between the flange protector and the flange machined surface can pry the connectors from their locked position to remove the flange protector.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Flange protectors are known in the art for covering and protecting a flange having an inner machined surface surrounded by an outer surface with bolt holes extending through the outer surface and opening to a back surface opposing the outer surface. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,856,050; 4,014,368; 4,233,697; 4,423,753; and 4,915,137. While these patents disclose suitable flange protectors, they include a connector device which protrudes from the surface of the disc-shaped protector, thereby rendering transportation and storage of the disc cumbersome because of the protruding connectors. For example, the bulbs of U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,050, the thimbles of U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,368 (the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference) and tubular shanks of U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,753 all constantly protrude from the surface of the protector thus inhibiting stacking an requiring more space for storage and transportation. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,137 discloses a flange protector having hollow protrusions requiring fasteners to secure the flange protector to the flange. The fasteners are not integral with the protector.